Brand New Best Friend
"Brand New Best Friend" is a song from Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. It is sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and his 2nd Dimension counterpart. Lyrics speech Doofenshmirtz-2: Do I know you? Doofenshmirtz: Yeah, I'm you from another dimension. Doofenshmirtz-2: Well, that would explain the handsomeness. Doofenshmirtz: Right back at you, big guy. Doofenshmirtz-2: Does that mean you and I are exactly alike? Doofenshmirtz: I suppose so. Doofenshmirtz-2: Do you want some rice pudding? Doofenshmirtz: No, that's gross! Doofenshmirtz-2: It was a test! Almond brittle? Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, I love it the most! Doofenshmirtz-2: Me too! Doofenshmirtz: Do you collect coins? Doofenshmirtz-2: Yeah, just in case Vending machines become the Both: Dominant race I've been alone all these years With my irrational fears Doofenshmirtz: But not the vending machine thing. That's gonna happen. Doofenshmirtz-2: But now before me I see Both: Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me (2x) Doofenshmirtz-2: Hmm, I thought I'd be taller Doofenshmirtz: I've been told I slouch I thought I'd have both my eyes, y'know... Doofenshmirtz-2: It's in this pouch Doofenshmirtz: Ouch! Doofenshmirtz: You know, I can't help but notice that your scar goes over your eyepatch. Doofenshmirtz-2: Yeah... Doofenshmirtz: (pause) ...Nothing... Doofenshmirtz: Do Lamas weird you out? Doofenshmirtz-2: Yeah, are they camels or sheep? Doofenshmirtz: No, no, I meant Lorenzo Doofenshmirtz-2: Oh, that's right Both: He played Meap! Both: Now I know all about you And you know all about me Doofenshmirtz: Ooh-wee-ooh Both: And now before me I see Someone with whom I agree I've found a brand new best friend and it's me (2x) Now that I've found you Or we can be a duo Doofenshmirtz: That's right. Both: Twice the evil Double Doofenshmirtz Doofenshmirtz: Coming at you Fridays! speech Doofenshmirtz-2: What- What's that, are we doing a TV show together? Doofenshmirtz: Oh no. It just sort of sounded like it. Well, I mean, we could. We should! Doofenshmirtz-2: Hmm, maybe we're not so much alike. Doofenshmirtz: That can be your catchphrase! You're the grumpy one. Eeh? Background information *Both of the Doofenshmirtzes broke the fourth wall twice in one line by mentioning that Meap was played by Lorenzo Lamas and staring at the screen while saying that. *This is the second song where, generally speaking, the same person sings in the same song (there being two Doofenshmirtz with exactly the same voice), the first song being Me, Myself, and I by two Candaces. *It's revealed in the song that Heinz Doofenshmirtz hates rice pudding, keeps spare change in case vending machines take over, thinks llamas are weird, and likes Lorenzo Lamas. *Doofenshmirtz and his 2nd Dimension self stand under spotlights that are the same colors as voting choices in the "Everybody Votes Channel" on the Wii. *Amongst the parodies of famous duos the two Doofenshmirtz parody include Laurel and Hardy, Simon and Garfunkle, Lone Ranger and Toto, The Blues Brothers, Sherlock Holmes and Watson, Laverne and Shirley Ralph Kramden and Ed Norton, Fred Estaire and Ginger Rogers, Lucille Ball and Vivan Vance, Lewis and Clark, bacon and eggs even Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. *Doofenshmirtz sings "Comin' at you Fridays!" Phineas and Ferb's usual timeslot was Friday nights on the Disney Channel, though at least one new episode had been seen everyday of the week. Errors *Just before Doofenshmirtz-1 says " coming at you Fridays", an eye appears above Doofenshmirtz-2 for a split second. Category:Songs Category:Villain songs Category:Phineas and Ferb the Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension songs